No Kiss, eh!
by Hikaru Sora 14
Summary: 'Apa kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu hal saat ini, eh?/Menurutmu, seberapa tidak pekanya dirimu sekarang eh, Hime?/Ah, Sepertinya aku tahu alasan mengapa aku bersikap tidak peka terhadapmu, Anata /Heh, Itu sama sekali tidak memuaskanku, Hime!/Ayo, kita mulai kegiatan penebusan dosamu.'


'No Kiss, Eh?'

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei

Uchiha Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke

Rate: T+

Warning: typo, cerita gaje, missing word, OOC, semi-canon dll.

Summary: 'Apa kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu hal saat ini, eh?/Astaga! Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa membuatkanmu secangkir _ocha_ hangat untuk menemanimu bekerja malam ini, _Anata_ /Menurutmu, seberapa tidak pekanya dirimu sekarang eh, _Hime_?/Ah, Sepertinya aku tahu alasan mengapa aku bersikap tidak peka terhadapmu, _Anata_ /Heh, Itu sama sekali tidak memuaskanku, _Hime_!/Ayo, kita mulai kegiatan penebusan dosamu.'

Author by: Hikaru Sora 14

Terinspirasi dari Naruto Gaiden chapter 10.

Please Enjoy Reading

Don't Like Don't Read

Sakura perlahan melangkah maju ke arah suami dan putrinya berada. "Baiklah, ini bekal makan siangmu," diulurkannya kotak _bento_ tersebut ke arah suaminya.

"Ah, ya," ucap Sasuke sedikit canggung.

Sakura tampak sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke. Sang kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tampak terdiam, menerka-nerka apa yang diinginkan oleh istrinya tersebut.

Sakura menatap penuh arti ke arah Sasuke dengan semburat merah yang tampak menghiasi kedua pipinya dengan sempurna. Wajah Sasuke mulai terasa hangat tatkala menyadari apa yang tengah diinginkan oleh istri merah mudanya tersebut. Sementara Sarada tampak kebingungan melihat sikap Papanya yang tiba-tiba kikuk menghadapi Mamanya.

"Sampai nanti, aku akan segera kembali," ucap Sasuke terburu-buru seraya membalikkan tubuh tegapnya dan berjalan menjauhi gerbang Desa Konoha.

' _Huh~... Kau selalu membuatku menunggu,'_ batin Sakura mengeluh seraya menunduk lesu karena sikap tidak peka suaminya.

Hm, Kau tidak tahu saja jika Sasuke hanya merasa malu untuk melakukan ciuman perpisahan terhadapmu karena keberadaan Sarada ditengah-tengah kalian, Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang begitu cerah dan damai, mengawali langkah pria Uchiha itu untuk kembali ke desa kelahirannya, Konoha. Ekspresi kelegaan dan kepuasan tampak terukir pada wajah tampannya, tatkala mengingat bahwa misi rahasianya kali ini telah berakhir sepenuhnya.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya, kini Sasuke dapat benar-benar tinggal dan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama dengan istri dan putri kesayangannya. Tak dapat dipungkiri jika Sasuke benar-benar merindukan kedua perempuan berharganya tersebut.

Sedikit banyak Sasuke merasa bersyukur atas peristiwa yang terjadi dua bulan yang lalu, saat seseorang bernama Uchiha Shin muncul dengan tujuan meneruskan cita-cita Akatsuki untuk menciptakan sebuah dunia yang ideal.

Kemunculan Sarada dan Sakura saat itu sungguh diluar dugaannya. Ia bahkan tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan bertemu kembali dengan keluarga kecilnya tersebut, sebelum misi rahasianya benar-benar terselesaikan.

Di satu sisi ia merasa senang karena akhirnya dapat melihat secara nyata kedua wajah cantik yang selalu terbayang di dalam mimpinya selama ini. Namun, di sisi lain kekhawatiran langsung menghinggapi hatinya, tatkala menyadari bahwa mereka bertemu dalam situasi yang sangat berbahaya. Dan Sasuke sangat tidak menyukai hal tersebut!

Beruntunglah mereka karena musuh yang mereka hadapi dapat ditangani dengan cepat, tanpa perlu melakukan sebuah pertarungan besar yang dapat berakibat buruk bagi kedamaian dunia _Shinobi_.

Dan berkat peristiwa ini, setidaknya Sasuke memiliki sedikit waktu untuk berkumpul bersama Sarada dan juga Sakura, sebagai sebuah keluarga yang utuh setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya mereka terpisah.

Satu malam yang begitu berarti bagi Sasuke, dimana saat itu ia benar-benar memanfaatkan setiap waktunya untuk menikmati kebersamaan dan saling berbagi kasih sayang satu sama lain.

Demi menebus rasa bersalahnya karena selama ini ia tidak dapat menjadi sosok Ayah yang baik dan sempurna bagi Sarada, Sasuke pun dengan setia mendengarkan setiap cerita yang terlontar antusias dari bibir mungil putri cantiknya tersebut. Bahkan saking merasa lelahnya bercerita, gadis mungil itu pun tertidur lelap di pangkuan Sasuke.

Sakura membantu Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sarada pada punggungnya. Mereka akhirnya mengantar putri mereka ke dalam kamar dan membaringkannya secara perlahan di atas ranjang empuk milik putrinya tersebut. Mengecup kening putrinya sekilas, Sasuke dan Sakura pun beranjak pergi untuk menuju ke kamar milik mereka berdua.

Setelahnya, malam itu Sasuke menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan kehangatan menggebu-gebu yang tercipta dari penyatuan sempurna antara gairah dirinya dan istrinya. Saling melampiaskan kerinduan dan melepaskan hasrat yang mereka tahan selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Mereka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jika kelelahan semakin mendera tubuh mereka, karena permainan panas yang mereka lakukan selama berjam-jam. Mereka hanya ingin saling menyentuh satu sama lain, bercumbu tanpa henti dan berpelukan erat, sebelum nantinya mereka kembali terpisahkan oleh jarak dan waktu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sarat akan kebahagiaan kala mengingat malam itu, malam terindah yang dirasakannya setelah sepuluh tahun terakhir.

Kali ini akan ia pastikan untuk membayar kekecewaan istrinya pada waktu perpisahan mereka dua bulan yang lalu, dimana dirinya mengabaikan keinginan istrinya untuk melakukan sebuah ciuman perpisahan.

Jujur saja, Sasuke pun sebenarnya sangat merindukan kecupan hangat yang diberikan oleh bibir ranum Sakura. Dan kali ini, ia akan memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan untuk memanjakan bibir kenyal Sakura yang menjadi candunya. Apa kau yakin jika pemikiranmu itu akan sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada nanti eh, Sasuke?

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku berangkat Ma," pamit Sarada berbalik ke arah Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar, setelah sebelumnya memakai sepasang sepatu ninja miliknya.

Setelah peristiwa dua bulan yang lalu, Sarada benar-benar merasa bersemangat untuk belajar di Akademi. Ia ingin tumbuh menjadi _kunoichi_ yang hebat melebihi Papa dan Mamanya. Terlebih lagi kini ia pun bercita-cita untuk menjadi Hokage Konoha di masa depan.

"Hm, Hati-hati di jalan sayang," ucap Sakura penuh perhatian seraya mengetuk pelan dahi Sarada dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"Tentu," Sarada menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

Sarada membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggeser pintu utama kediaman Uchiha. Namun, pintu itu telah bergeser terlebih dahulu sebelum sempat tangan Sarada menyentuhnya.

Sarada dan Sakura terpaku di tempat mereka, tatkala mendapati sosok kepala keluarga Uchiha tengah berdiri tenang di hadapan mereka.

"Pa-Papa?!" Seru Sarada tak percaya akan siapa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini. Sakura pun tak kalah terkejutnya dengan putrinya, namun wanita musim semi itu dapat dengan cepat mengendalikan keterkejutannya tersebut.

Mengulas senyuman tipis, Sakura pun menyambut kepulangan suaminya tersebut. " _Okaeri, Anata_."

"Hn. _Tadaima_ ," Sasuke pun turut mengulum sebuah senyuman ke arah Sarada dan Sakura.

Alih-alih merasa senang karena kepulangan Papanya, wajah Sarada justru menyiratkan suatu ekspresi kekecewaan, membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti akan sikap putrinya.

"Ada apa Sarada?" Sasuke berusaha bertanya alasannya.

"Ugh~... Kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat, Papa! Kau tahu, kalau seperti ini aku tidak dapat fokus saat belajar di Akademi nanti!" Gerutu Sarada kesal seraya menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_ -nya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tampak tertegun atas ucapan putri mereka. Kekehan kecil menguar dari bibir kedua suami istri itu, tatkala menangkap maksud dari perkataan Sarada tersebut.

"Hm. Biar bagaimanapun, kau harus bertanggung jawab, _Anata_ ," Sakura mengerling jenaka ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Kalau begitu aku tidak keberatan untuk mengantarkanmu ke Akademi sekarang, Sarada," bujuk Sasuke yang berhasil mengubah _mood_ Uchiha cilik di hadapannya.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Sarada antusias, yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Sasuke. "Tapi ... Apakah kau tidak merasa lelah, Papa?" Kali ini Sarada merasa tak enak hati karena tidak membiarkan Papanya untuk beristirahat setelah perjalanan panjang yang Sasuke lakukan.

"Aku dapat beristirahat setelahnya," ucap Sasuke tersenyum tipis seraya mengetuk pelan dahi Sarada, membuat sang putri Uchiha itu merekahkan sebuah senyuman hangat karenanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kami pergi dulu, Mama," Sarada lekas menarik tangan Sasuke dengan begitu bersemangat dan berjalan keluar dari kediamanan Uchiha, meninggalkan Sakura yang tampak menggeleng-gelengkan kecil kepalanya, gemas melihat sikap antusias putrinya terhadap Sasuke.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ," seru Sasuke saat dirinya tiba di kediamannya. Hening, tidak ada sahutan balasan dari Sakura. Kemana perginya istri merah mudanya itu, eh?

Berpikir kemungkinan bahwa istrinya tengah berada di kamar mereka, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju lantai dua kediamannya.

Namun, belum sempat menginjakkan kakinya pada anak tangga terbawah, Sakura pun muncul menuruni anak-anak tangga dengan mengenakan pakaian yang biasa istrinya pakai saat akan bekerja di rumah sakit Konoha.

"Ah, Rupanya kau sudah kembali, _Anata_ ," Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dengan terburu-buru.

"Hn."

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Sakura saat dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu sarapanlah, aku sudah menyiapkannya di meja mekan," ucap Sakura mengulum senyum seraya membingkai singkat wajah Sasuke, kemudian kembali melangkah cepat melewati suaminya tersebut.

"Kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Sasuke seraya mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan ke arah pintu kediaman mereka. Sakura segera mengambil sepatu ninjanya dan memakainya. Ia harus bergegas pergi karena sesaat tadi Shizune datang menemuinya dan meminta bantuannya untuk melakukan beberapa operasi di rumah sakit Konoha hari ini.

"Um, Ada beberapa operasi penting yang harus aku lakukan hari ini. Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu, _Anata_ ," raut penyesalan tampak terukir pada wajah ibu muda itu, tatkala Sakura berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa, Sakura," ucap Sasuke maklum, sangat mengerti akan pekerjaan istrinya sebagai salah satu _kunoichi_ medis andalan desa Konoha.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Sakura tulus.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. _Onyx_ -nya tampak menatap penuh arti ke dalam sepasang _emerald_ milik istrinya.

Sakura tampak mengernyitkan dahinya, berpikir tentang apa yang diinginkan oleh suaminya tersebut. Ah, benar! Ia lupa memberikan kunci pintu utama kediaman Uchiha kepada Sasuke. Segera saja ia merogoh kunci itu dari dalam kantung ninjanya.

"Ini. Aku pikir setelah beristirahat, kau pasti akan pergi menemui Naruto di kantor Hokage untuk memberikan laporan misi rahasiamu, _Ne_?" Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke dan meletakkan kunci itu di atas telapak tangan Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu itu mengerutkan keningnya dalam, merasa bingung dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Hei, Ini sama sekali tidak seperti yang diharapkan oleh Sasuke! Yang sebenarnya ingin dilakukan oleh Sasuke adalah memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir istrinya, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu saat istrinya akan pergi bekerja ke rumah sakit.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, _Anata_ ," pamit Sakura seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatap nanar ke arah punggung mungilnya.

 _Tsk_ , Apa istrinya tersebut tengah melakukan aksi balas dendam terhadap sikapnya dua bulan yang lalu, eh?

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari telah bersambut, wanita berhelaian merah muda itu tampak keluar dari salah satu ruang operasi di rumah sakit Konoha, seraya mengusap peluh yang meluncur deras pada dahinya.

Senyuman kepuasan tampak terpatri pada wajah cantiknya karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan empat operasi besar hari ini. Cakranya pun cukup banyak terkuras, membuat tubuhnya yang akhir-akhir ini memang terasa lelah semakin lelah saja.

"Kau sudah berjuang keras hari ini, Sakura- _chan_. Terima kasih karena telah membantuku," ucap Shizune seraya menepuk bahu mungil Sakura dari belakang.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Shizune seraya tersenyum tipis. "Itu sudah menjadi tugas dan kewajibanku sebagai seorang _kunoichi_ medis, Shizune- _san_."

"Aku berjanji jika ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku meminta bantuanmu, Sakura- _chan_. Mulai saat ini kau harus lebih banyak beristirahat dan menjaga kesehatanmu demi _mereka_ ," saran Shizune kepada Sakura, yang dibalas kekehan ringan dari Sakura.

"Jangan sungkan seperti itu Shizune- _san_. Jika kau memang membutuhkanku, aku siap kapan saja untuk membantumu. Dan tentang _mereka_ , kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya karena aku tahu apa yang harus aku jaga dan lakukan terhadap _mereka_ ," ucap Sakura seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya kepada Shizune.

"Hm. Kalau begitu pulanglah Sakura- _chan_ , ini sudah mendekati waktu makan malam. Sarada- _chan_ pasti sudah menunggu kepulanganmu," lagi, Shizune memberikan saran kepada juniornya tersebut.

"Tentu saja, Shizune- _san_ ," Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruangan kerja pribadinya. Membereskan beberapa berkas hasil pemeriksaan pasien-pasiennya hari ini, akhirnya Sakura pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ~..." Seru Sakura saat dirinya masuk ke dalam kediaman Uchiha. Seketika aroma sup tomat yang begitu menggugah selera, menyapa indera penciuman wanita musim semi tersebut. Membuat rasa lapar yang sejak tadi ia rasakan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sakura segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur dan mendapati Sarada yang tengah berkutat mengaduk-ngaduk sepanci sup tomat untuk menu makan malam mereka. Sementara itu, sang kepala keluarga Uchiha tengah duduk menunggu Sarada menyiapkan makan malam, seraya membaca beberapa dokumen yang tidak Sakura ketahui apa isinya.

"Ah, _Okaeri_ Mama," ucap Sarada berbalik menyambut kepulangan Mamanya. Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak guna melirik istrinya yang tengah berjalan menghampiri Sarada, tanpa menyapa keberadaannya sama sekali. Membuat kekesalan Sasuke semakin bertambah saja, karena kejadian pagi hari tadi.

"Hm, Tidak biasanya kau memasak untuk makan malam, sayang. Apa ini karena kepulangan Papamu ke rumah, sampai-sampai kau membuat sup tomat sebagai menu spesial makan malam kita, eh?" Ucap Sakura seraya menyeringai tipis, menggoda sikap putrinya tersebut.

Sang putri Uchiha itu tampak bersikap salah tingkah dengan kedua pipinya yang bersemu merah. "Ugh~... Ma-Mama, ini ... aku ha-..."

 _Tuk_

"Aku mengerti," Sakura tersenyum simpul seraya mengetuk pelan dahi Sarada. "Ayo cepat selesaikan masakanmu, sayang. Kau tahu, Mama sudah tidak sabar untuk mencicipi sup tomat buatanmu," ucap Sakura antusias seraya mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang terasa lapar.

"Ah, Tentu Mama," ucap Sarada bersemangat. Sarada pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasak sup tomatnya.

Kemudian Sakura memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dan mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya bergabung untuk makan malam bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak beristirahat, _Anata_?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan dokumen yang diberikan oleh Naruto tadi siang, mengenai penugasan Sasuke sebagai salah satu guru pembimbing _genin_ di Akademi Konoha. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan Sarada telah tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

"Hn, Tidak. Masih ada beberapa dokumen lagi yang harus aku baca. Kau bisa tidur terlebih dahulu jika kau mau," jawab Sasuke menatap lembut istrinya tersebut. Ia tak lagi merasa kesal karena saat makan malam tadi, Sakura tak mengabaikan keberadaannya seperti saat ia baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan pergi tidur duluan, _Anata_. Selamat malam," Sakura tersenyum singkat kepada Sasuke seraya membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Sasuke, membuat sang bungsu Uchiha itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran atas perubahan sikap Sakura terhadapnya saat ini.

"Sakura," seru Sasuke datar memanggil kembali istrinya tersebut.

"Hm, Ada apa?" Sakura berbalik dan memandang penuh tanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak merasa melupakan sesuatu hal saat ini, eh?" Tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi, berharap istrinya tersebut dapat menangkap maksud dari ucapannya tersebut.

Sakura tampak mengerutkan keningnya dalam, persis seperti yang ia lakukan tadi pagi saat menerka-nerka apa yang diinginkan oleh suaminya tersebut. Sasuke memperhatikan raut wajah istrinya dengan pandangan gusar. Apakah kali ini Sakura akan mengerti keinginannya?

Seketika Sakura tersadar, bahwa ia memang benar-benar melupakan satu hal saat ini. Ditepuknya pelan dahi lebarnya seraya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sasuke berpikir mungkin Sakura telah menyadari bahwa yang ia inginkan adalah sebuah cium-...

"Astaga! Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa membuatkanmu secangkir _ocha_ hangat untuk menemanimu bekerja malam ini, _Anata_ ," seru Sakura seraya menatap penuh rasa bersalah kepada Sasuke.

...-an selamat malam dari istrinya tersebut. Namun, ternyata pemikirannya benar-benar salah besar! Sasuke menghela napasnya secara perlahan, menghadapi sikap tidak peka istrinya tersebut. Dan, hei sejak kapan istrinya tersebut bersikap menjadi tidak peka sepertinya, eh?

"Ah, Kalau begitu biar aku buatkan seka-..."

"Hn. Tidak perlu! Beristirahatlah, Sakura," putus Sasuke pada akhirnya, mengusir secara halus istrinya dari ruang kerjanya. Sakura yang memang merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa pada kedua matanya pun hanya dapat menuruti perintah suaminya.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam saat Sasuke memutuskan untuk beristirahat di kamar pribadinya. Namun, anehnya Sasuke tak mendapati keberadaan istrinya di atas ranjang mereka. Menghela napasnya lelah, Sasuke berpikir apalagi ulah yang istrinya buat kali ini untuk membuatnya kesal.

Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar pribadinya untuk menuju kamar putrinya, dimana kemungkinan istrinya tengah berada. Dan benar saja, wanita merah muda itu tengah terlelap di samping putri kecil mereka. Sasuke pun berjalan perlahan ke arah ranjang putrinya dan menatap istrinya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Sakura saat ini. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan oleh istrinya tersebut, sampai-sampai ia bermalam di kamar putri mereka? Apa Sakura melupakan keberadaan Sasuke saat ini, eh? Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal! Bahkan sebelumnya mereka terlibat komunikasi di ruang kerja Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap lekat ke arah istrinya, berpikir apakah ia harus memindahkan istrinya ke kamar mereka. Tapi, Sasuke hanya memiliki satu tangan, jadi ia tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Apakah ia harus menggunakan _kagebunshin_? _Tsk_ , Sepertinya itu juga terdengar merepotkan.

Hah~... Baiklah, sepertinya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk membiarkan istrinya menginap di kamar putrinya malam ini. ' _Hanya malam ini_!' Ucap Sasuke menegaskan di dalam hatinya.

Sasuke pun merundukkan tubuhnya, seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Sakura, bermaksud untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman selamat malam dari istrinya tersebut.

Namun, seolah dapat merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang di hadapannya, wanita merah muda itu tampak menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, kemudian secara tanpa sadar membalikkan posisi tubuhnya ke arah Sarada dan memeluk tubuh putrinya tersebut.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tampak tak bergeming dari posisinya karena kesempatannya untuk mencumbu bibir istrinya hilang begitu saja. _Poor_ Sasuke! _Tsk_ , Bahkan dalam tidurnya pun, Sakura seperti tidak menghendaki keinginan Sasuke tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Kedua iris _emerald_ itu perlahan-lahan mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya. Bayangan wajah putri cantiknya yang masih terlelap adalah hal pertama yang terpantul pada lensa hijau bening wanita musim semi itu.

"Rupanya semalam aku ketiduran di kamar Sarada, eh?" Sakura terkekeh kecil seraya bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Kedua tangannya spontan mengelus perut ratanya dengan begitu lembut dan berhati-hati, seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman penuh arti ke arah perutnya tersebut.

Ya, semalam setelah Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja Sasuke, entah mengapa kakinya tiba-tiba saja melangkah ke arah kamar putrinya, tanpa bisa ia cegah. Rasanya keinginan untuk melihat putri kecilnya tersebut begitu besar.

Dan sepertinya pagi ini, Sakura mulai mengerti apa alasan dibalik sikapnya semalam. Ya, tentu saja ini adalah keinginan dari _mereka_.

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya. Kedua manik indahnya menangkap sosok suaminya yang masih tertidur damai di atas ranjang mereka, seorang diri!

Kekehan kecil menguar dari bibirnya tatkala melihat hal tersebut. Ah, pasti semalam suaminya itu mencari keberadaannya dan menemukannya tengah tertidur di kamar Sarada. Dan Sakura mengerti akan alasan Sasuke yang membiarkannya tetap tinggal di kamar Sarada.

Tak ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat suaminya tersebut. Sakura pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri, agar ia dapat secepatnya membuat sarapan pagi dan juga bekal makan siang untuk suami dan putri tersayangnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sarada tampak bersiap untuk pergi ke Akademi. Kini mereka berdua tengah berpamitan kepada sang wanita musim semi yang berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan, sayang," Sakura tersenyum seraya mengetuk pelan dahi Sarada, kebiasaan yang mulai Sakura terapkan semenjak peristiwa yang terjadi dua bulan yang lalu.

"Tentu Mama," seru Sarada ceria seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya.

Sakura pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suaminya. "Dan ini bekal makan siangmu, _Anata_ ," ucap Sakura seraya mengulurkan kotak bento ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Hn. _Arigatou_ ," Sasuke meraih kotak bento tersebut dari tangan Sakura. _Onyx_ -nya tampak menatap penuh arti ke arah istrinya tersebut, berharap istrinya tersebut akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya seperti dua bulan yang lalu.

"Ayo kita pergi, Papa!" Seru Sarada seraya membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah keluar dari kediaman Uchiha.

"Um, Ada apa, _Anata_? Kenapa kau tidak pergi, eh?" Tanya Sakura bingung melihat Sasuke yang masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Hn," Sasuke pun berlalu dari hadapan Sakura dengan perasaan kecewa yang menghinggapi hatinya.

Sasuke tahu jika Sarada masih ada di sana, hanya saja bolehkah kali ini ia berharap jika istrinya akan memberikannya sebuah kecupan pagi agar menambah semangatnya untuk bekerja di Akademi hari ini, karena akan Sasuke pastikan jika kali ini ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

Jujur saja, Sasuke benar-benar menginginkan hal tersebut. Memang selama sepuluh tahun ini ia dapat bertahan, hanya karena istrinya tidak berada di dekatnya. Namun, lain halnya jika istrinya tersebut sudah berada dalam jangkauan kedua _onyx_ -nya, pertahanan Sasuke akan runtuh dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari kedua kepulangan Sasuke ke kediaman Uchiha, membuat acara makan malam keluarga kecil Uchiha itu terasa berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Suasana hangat dan menyenangkan tampak menyelimuti ketiga anggota Uchiha tersebut.

Seperti biasa, Sarada akan mendominasi Papanya setelah acara makan malam selesai dan membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari yang terpenting sampai hal-hal terkecil sekalipun.

Sementara itu, Sakura tengah sibuk membersihkan bekas peralatan makan malam mereka. Setelahnya, Sakura membuatkan dua cangkir _ocha_ hangat untuk suami dan putrinya tersebut.

"Apa kalian tidak keberatan jika aku tidur terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Sarada, seraya meletakkan dua cangkir _ocha_ di atas meja makan.

"Tidak biasanya eh, Mama?" Tanya Sarada seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas.

Sakura tertawa ringan menanggapi ucapan putrinya. "Kau benar Sayang. Padahal hari ini Mama tidak bekerja di rumah sakit, tapi rasanya tubuh Mama lelah sekali," keluh Sakura kepada Sarada.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sasuke datar, namun _onyx_ -nya tampak menyiratkan suatu kekhawatiran terhadap kondisi istri merah mudanya tersebut.

"Hanya lelah, _Anata_ ," jawab Sakura seraya mengulum senyum kepada suaminya.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah di kamar kita," ucap Sasuke memberikan penekanan pada dua kata terakhir.

Sakura terkekeh geli di dalam hati mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang mengisyaratkan agar dirinya tidak kembali tertidur di kamar putrinya malam ini. Sakura pun mengangguk patuh akan ucapan suaminya tersebut dan segera pergi menuju kamar pribadinya.

.

.

.

Sasuke menghela napas lega tatkala mendapati istrinya benar-benar tertidur di atas ranjang mereka. Akhirnya malam ini, Sasuke memiliki waktu pribadi bersama dengan istrinya.

Sasuke pun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Sakura yang tertidur dengan posisi membelakanginya. Dibalikkannya tubuh Sakura secara perlahan ke arahnya dan kemudian dipeluknya hangat tubuh mungil istrinya tersebut, membuat sang wanita cantik itu menggeliat kecil seraya membuka setengah kelopak matanya untuk melihat siapa sosok yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Ah, Tentu saja Sasuke!

"Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang menyadari jika Sakura setengah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Wanita merah muda itu tersenyum tipis seraya memejamkan kembali kedua kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Hm," gumam Sakura kembali tertidur dengan mengubur wajahnya dalam dekapan dada bidang Sasuke yang menguarkan aroma maskulin, terasa begitu memanjakan indera penciuman sang wanita musim semi.

Kedua tangan mungilnya pun tampak membalas pelukan Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut tersenyum senang karenanya. Sasuke menyanggakan dagunya pada pucuk kepala Sakura seraya memejamkan kedua matanya yang juga terasa lelah.

Dalam hatinya, Sasuke mendesah kecil karena dalam posisi seperti ini, ia tidak dapat mengecup bibir Sakura seperti yang telah ia bayangkan sebelumnya. Yah, Biarlah malam ini mereka beristirahat dengan tenang, sebelum pagi nanti Sasuke akan melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi pada bibir ranum istrinya tersebut.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya Sakura akan bangun lebih awal dari suami maupun putrinya. Menggerakkan tubuhnya secara hati-hati agar tidak menggangu tidur suaminya, namun rupanya Sasuke justru merasa terusik dengan pergerakan kecil dari istrinya tersebut.

"Ah, Maaf membangunkanmu. Tidurlah kembali, _Anata_ ," ucap Sakura tersenyum lembut seraya menangkup hangat sebelah wajah suaminya tersebut.

Alih-alih menuruti perkataan istrinya, Sasuke justru mengubah posisi tubuhnya ke atas tubuh Sakura dan membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher istrinya tersebut. Ah, Betapa Sasuke sangat menyukai memulai pagi harinya dengan bermanja-manja kepada Sakura seperti ini.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak menghabiskan waktu pagiku bersamamu seperti ini. Aku merindukanmu, _Hime_ ," bisik Sasuke pelan seraya mengulum kecil daun telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura geli akan perkataan dan perbuatan suaminya tersebut.

Sakura tahu jika Sasuke akan memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _Hime_ ' hanya pada saat mereka tengah berduaan dan dalam keadaan dimana pria Uchiha itu tengah menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Sakura dapat memaklumi hal tersebut, karena suaminya memang memiliki sifat _tsundere_ yang sangat akut. Sasuke tidak akan menunjukkan sikap romantis terhadapnya di hadapan orang lain, siapapun itu.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, _Anata_ ," balas Sakura seraya mengukir senyuman indah pada wajah cantiknya. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam kedua _emerald_ milik istrinya.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar berhasil melakukan aksi balas dendam terhadapku kemarin, _Hime_ ," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan kepada Sakura.

"Huh, Aksi balas dendam?!" Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dalam, tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan suaminya tersebut.

"Ya, balas dendam akan perbuatanku yang mengabaikan keinginanmu dua bulan yang lalu," ucap Sasuke menjelaskan maksud perkataannya.

"Pft, Kau benar-benar aneh, _Anata_!" Sakura berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk tertawa karena ucapan Sasuke tersebut. "Untuk apa aku melakukan aksi balas dendam, eh? Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan kemarin, Hm?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kau bahkan tidak menyadarinya sama sekali! Kau tahu, kau benar-benar berubah menjadi tidak peka!" Gerutu Sasuke kesal seraya memebenturkan pelan dahinya pada dahi lebar Sakura.

Sakura tertawa kecil menanggapi gerutuan Sasuke. "Apa separah itu sampai-sampai kau merasa kesal seperti ini, eh?"

"Hn. Ingat saat kau hendak pergi ke rumah sakit? Aku mendekatimu bukan karena ingin meminta kunci, melainkan untuk memberimu kecupan selamat jalan. Kedua, kejadian saat di ruang kerjaku. Sesuatu hal yang kau lupakan bukanlah secangkir _ocha_ hangat untukku, tapi sebuah kecupan selamat malam yang dulu biasa kau lakukan! Ketiga, kau semakin membuatku kesal karena kau justru tertidur di kamar Sarada, dan saat aku mencoba untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman darimu, tubuhmu tiba-tiba saja berbalik ke arah Sarada! Keempat, pagi hari tadi saat aku akan pergi ke Akademi, aku diam karena menunggumu untuk memberikanku sebuah ciuman selamat jalan! Kelima, semalam kau menyembunyikan wajahmu di dadaku dan memeluk tubuhku erat, sehingga lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menggapai bibirmu! Menurutmu, seberapa tidak pekanya dirimu sekarang eh, _Hime_?" Terang Sasuke panjang lebar menjelaskan kepada Sakura tentang ketidakpekaan istrinya tersebut.

Pria Uchiha itu benar-benar meluapkan semua kejadian yang menjadi sumber kekesalannya kemarin. Bahkan ia secara terang-terangan mengakui kejadian memalukan yang terjadi di kamar Sarada, yang benar-benar membuatnya tampak bodoh.

Sakura tampak tertegun mendengarkan penjelasan suaminya tersebut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika suaminya itu begitu menginginkan sebuah ciuman dari dirinya. Terlebih lagi, apa yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Kenapa ia menjadi tidak peka akan keinginan suaminya tersebut, eh? Bukankah biasanya ia yang akan terlebih dahulu memiliki keinginan untuk mencium suaminya tersebut.

Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang hal yang aneh dari penjelasan Sasuke tadi. "Kau serius dengan hal keempat yang baru saja kau ucapkan eh, _Anata_? Tadi pagi, bukankah ada Sarada di antara kita. Mengingat sikapmu dua bulan yang lalu, kau pasti bergurau jika menginginkan sebuah ciuman dariku saat itu," ucap Sakura seraya terkekeh ringan.

"Tidak, jika kesempatan itu memang ada, maka aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya, _Hime_ ," Sasuke menyeringai tipis ke arah Sakura.

"Oh, Astaga! Aku sama sekali tidak percaya jika kau berpikiran seperti itu, _Anata_! Sebesar itukah keinginanmu untuk mendapatkan ciuman dariku, eh?" Tanya Sakura menyeringai menggoda kepada suaminya.

" _Tsk_ , _Urusai_! Kali ini aku akan mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, _Hime_! Dan kau harus mengganti semua kekecewaanku kemarin," Sasuke perlahan mengikis jarak yang tersisa diantara bibirnya dan bibir Sakura.

Namun, yang terjadi adalah bibirnya sama sekali tidak mendarat di atas permukaan bibir ranum istrinya. Melainkan mendarat di atas punggung tangan sang istri yang tengah menutupi bibir mungilnya. Astaga! Apa yang istrinya tengah pikirkan saat ini?! Kenapa Sakura seolah menolak ciuman yang akan diberikan olehnya, eh?

" _Tsk_ , Apa maksudnya ini?!" Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya seraya berdecak kesal kepada Sakura.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Sakura justru mengibas-ngibaskan salah satu tangannya yang terbebas, seolah meminta Sasuke untuk menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya. Wanita itu tampak berusaha keras untuk menahan sesuatu yang sepertinya akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Sasuke terdiam memperhatikan ekspresi wajah Sakura yang tampak seperti orang yang mau muntah. Ah, benar! Sepertinya istrinya itu ingin memang ingin muntah. "Kau ing-..."

Sakura spontan mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan cepat agar menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya, tanpa memberikan kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk menyelesaikan perkataannya. Segera saja wanita musim semi itu berlari ke arah kamar mandi karena rasa mual yang menyerang perutnya terasa begitu hebat. Sasuke pun segera turun dari ranjangnya dan mengikuti istrinya dari belakang.

" _Hoek ... Hoek ... Hoek ..._ "

"Rupanya kau benar-benar sakit eh, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat kondisi istri merah mudanya tersebut.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, setelah mual yang melanda perutnya hilang. Sakura tersenyum tipis seraya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak sakit, _Anata_."

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya bingung atas perkataan istrinya. Jelas-jelas keadaan Sakura tampak tidak begitu baik, kenapa istrinya masih saja mengelak?!

"Kalau kau tidak sakit, lalu apa namanya, Hm?" Sasuke menatap tajam istrinya.

"Ini hanya _morning sickness_ , _Anata_. Aku sudah terbiasa selama seminggu ini," ucap Sakura seraya menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

" _Morning sickness_? Apa kau tengah mengandung, _Hime_?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan penuh arti. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya mulai terasa meletup-letup kecil, berharap jika tebakannya tersebut benar.

"Huum, Usia mereka sudah enam minggu. Sarada akan memiliki dua adik kembar, _Anata_ ," pernyataan Sakura sukses mengukir sebuah senyuman kebahagiaan di wajah suaminya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kemarin, eh? Apa Sarada sudah mengetahuinya? Lalu, kenapa ia juga tak memberitahukanku?" Tanya Sasuke bertubi-tubi kepada Sakura.

"Maaf, kemarin aku sibuk dan kau juga sibuk, jadi aku tidak sempat memberitahumu, _Anata_. Mengenai Sarada, ia sudah mengetahuinya dan sepertinya ia lupa untuk memberitahumu karena terlalu antusias akan kepulanganmu," Sakura tersenyum canggung ke arah Sasuke, merasa tidak enak hati karena tidak memberitahukan kabar baik ini lebih awal kepada suaminya.

Sasuke lantas menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "Hn. Aku mengerti. _Arigatou Hime_ ," bisik Sasuke lembut di telinga Sakura. Pria itu benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu melimpah pagi hari ini. Di dalam hati, ia memanjatkan rasa syukur atas karunia yang telah _Kami-sama_ berikan kepadanya, kepada keluarganya saat ini.

Hah~... Sebentar lagi, penerus klan Uchiha-nya akan bertambah dan membuat hidupnya yang telah sempurna menjadi semakin sempurna.

"Ah, Sepertinya aku tahu alasan mengapa aku bersikap tidak peka terhadapmu, _Anata_ ," seru Sakura terkikik geli seraya melepaskan pelukan Sasuke.

"Hn. Apa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Huum, Tentu saja karena pengaruh keberadaan dua Uchiha kecil ini! Huh, Lagi-lagi mereka pasti akan mewarisi sifat-sifatmu, _Anata_ ," ucap Sakura berpura-pura sebal, membuat Sasuke terkekeh ringan karenanya.

"Hn. Tentu saja! Sifat Uchiha akan selalu dominan dalam segala hal, _Hime_ ," ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri.

"Ya, dan aku sangat menyukainya," ucap Sakura seraya mengecup singkat bibir tegas Sasuke.

"Heh, Itu sama sekali tidak memuaskanku, _Hime_!" Sasuke menyeringai mengejek seraya mengeliminasi jarak di antara wajahnya dan wajah istrinya tersebut. "Ayo, kita mulai kegiatan penebusan dosamu," Sasuke pun akhirnya berhasil merasakan kembali kelembutan bibir Sakura. Meraup benda kenyal itu dengan penuh, mengulumnya dengan intens guna menyalurkan kerinduan yang begitu membuncah dalam hatinya. Dan pastinya Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan cumbuannya terhadap bibir Sakura dengan mudah.

FIN

Wah, akhirnya beres juga bikin _Fic One Shoot_ kedua Hika :D Senangnya~... Meskipun dengan cerita yang sangat _absurd_ dan _mainstream_ Hehe ... Maafkan atas ke-OOC-an Sasuke disini Kkkkk~... Seperti biasanya, Hika susah buat karakter Sasuke biar gak OOC :D

Semoga ada yang berminat untuk mampir dan berkenan untuk memberikan _review_ -nya Hehe :D Terima kasih~~~...

Salam Hangat,

Hikaru Sora 14


End file.
